


drunk in love

by rcmsw



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunk Cassian, salty Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmsw/pseuds/rcmsw
Summary: Cassian: C'mon, I wasn't that drunk last night.K-2SO: You were flirting with Jyn.Cassian: So? She's my girlfriend.K-2SO: You asked her if she was single. And then cried when she said she wasn't.





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://diazprimera.tumblr.com/post/161354174286/cassian-cmon-i-wasnt-that-drunk-last) by diazprimera.

“You give up yet, Captain?” Baze peers over the rim of his large mug, his normal stoic face showing just a hint of entertainment. 

Cassian’s head swims, but he doesn’t surrender easily. 

“Not a chance,” he responds as he takes another swig of his drink, his words more confident than he has a right to be. His body is heavy, and his mind is a fog. He’s realizing that trying to keep up with Baze might not have been a good idea, especially considering he still has pain medication in his system from the morning’s trip to the med bay. Chirrut, in all his usual recklessness, hadn’t even attempted to take his husband on, and Bodhi had been forced to give up hours ago. But Cassian is stubborn, and he has to represent his homeworld. 

And with Jyn gone on a mission, he had needed the distraction. 

Kay’s static voice is droning in his ear, words about excessive and consumption melting together into incomprehensible sentences, when she walks in. 

Before she’s fully in the room, his body turns toward her, like a piece of him knew she was coming from the moment her hand landed on the door. Through the wisps of dark hair framing her face, her bright green eyes meet his across the room. She looks like the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. She is. 

A swell of affection rises in his chest, and he makes a decision in that moment. He leaps up from the booth his team has staked out, legs flailing ungracefully beneath him to make it to her side. 

“Well hello there,” he says when he reaches her, one hand darting out to steady himself on her shoulder. Her own hand comes up to his arms, helping him regain his balance. 

“Hello Cassian,” she smirks up at him, eyebrows raised in amusement. “Looks like you’ve been having a good night.”

“It just got infinitely better,” he grins at her, leaning in close.

“And why is that?” she’s playing along, but she doesn’t realize they’re playing different games. 

“Because you’re here of course.” 

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but a smile plays at the corner of her lips. This is off to a good start, he thinks, now just play it cool. 

“So are you single?” he blurts out instead, making what he thinks is a charming, enticing look. He doesn’t quite pull it off.

“No, Cassian,” she laughs. The look she gives him says he must be missing something, but he’s too distracted by the way his name falls from her lips to care. “I’m not single.”

His smile drops, and so does his heart.

“Right of course,” he says nods once, forcing himself to chuckle casually, trying to convey his understanding. How could she be single. “Well, I think Kay’s calling for me.”

“Cassian -” Jyn calls, voice still light with laughter, but he’s already turned away.

He makes it back to their booth where Bodhi lays sprawled out asleep and Kay sits looking like, well, an Imperial droid in the middle of a Rebellion cantina. Baze is at the bar, ordering himself another drink. Cassian slumps into the hard seat, and the motion is so exaggerated Kay feels obligated to ask what’s wrong.

At the question, Cassian’s eyes water, the moisture reflecting off the deep brown that usually conveys such warmth. The tears slip slowly from their pools, with no attempt by Cassian to stem them.

“She’s seeing someone Kay,” he mumbles, allowing his head to fall into his hands. “I lost my chance.” 

If a droid could look incredulous and judgemental, Kay manages it. The look is the last thing Cassian remembers from that night, before he slips into the deep and welcoming blackness.

 

When his head is finally on straight again, he wishes it wasn’t there at all. A sharp pounding echoes through his brain, like picks on the hard ice of Hoth as they carved out Echo Base.   
Amid the pain, soft hands frame his face, a velvet touch amid a violent war inside his mind. 

A kiss is pressed lightly to his forehead, soft but cool in the Hoth air. Jyn’s voice reaches past the beat of his pulse, quiet words telling him she’ll see him soon. He should wake he knows, pull her close and say goodbye, but his body can’t keep up with his mind, so instead he leans into her touch, hoping she knows enough by now to understand how much he’ll miss her, how much he needs her to come home. 

When he finally, truly wakes, his bed is frigid and empty, making it much easier to leave. He drags himself to the mess hall, finding Baze looking far too refreshed and Bodhi slumped over his meal. 

“Rough night Captain?” the guardian asks, his usual gruffness taking on an edge of cheerful pride. 

“Hardly,” Cassian attempts to maintain some dignity. “I wasn’t that drunk last night.”

“On the contrary Cassian,” Kay begins, and Cassian has a rare moment where he wishes his droid wasn’t beside him. “You were flirting with Jyn.”

“So? We’re together,” he responds, preparing to go on the defense.

“You asked her if she was single. And then cried when she said she wasn’t.”

A sharp laugh echoes through the hall, and Cassian is startled by the sound of Baze’s utter amusement. Even Bodhi perks up, managing a huge grin and a small chuckle. 

Cassian calls on all his intelligence training to keep the blush from his face, but he can’t help but join his friend’s laughter. With a bit more prodding, he admits defeat and Baze is all too willing to rub the win in as often as he can. 

 

She’s in his bed again that night, safe and home, and he holds her tighter, marveling that he gets to wrap his arms around her. He can’t fault his drunk self, the loss of her should bring tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at tumblr as [rebsrising](https://rebsrising.tumblr.com/).


End file.
